


The Tiger and The Chancellor

by Gracy_rose



Series: Neverland [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Tinker Bell, Multi, Neverland, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: When Linda showed up a two years ago every lost boy found what felt like their missing piece, their mother: all but Felix. Sure he was happy that Pan was now married and stuff but something was missing.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Every lost boy thought Felix didn't know how to smile. He rarely did and when that evil grin popped out chances are something bad just happened. He was all about focus. Even Pan thought he needed a break.

Tiger Lily had just dropped into Neverland a month or so ago. She was the only person on the island that could make Felix laugh let alone smile. They spent every day together. After Tiger was done practicing the two would just sit around, when Felix was finished training the others it was straight to her: she was the 'break' he needed. No one knew what was so special about her, they weren't even sure it mattered.

Tiger stood on the beach watching the waves crash against the white sand, waiting for Felix. "Tiger." Felix walks up behind her her, startling her a bit. "Felix." She said turning. She took a breath, relieved it was him and not someone else. Then she leaned in and the two kissed. "We shouldn't do this out here." He whispers before kissing her again. "Ya." She smiled, kissing hard. "We should go." He says into her ear, his voice deep and quiet: like a thief.

She gives a small smile and the two race each other down the moon lite beach. They turn into a thick patch in the jungle, Felix winning by a few feet. After a while of running they came to a tree house and he stops. Tiger makes it there a little behind, tripping and falling as she tries to stop. She laughes at her own foolishness and Felix soon begins to chuckle as while.

He reaches out his hand and laughs up a few words,"let's get you off you back." She grabs it and giggles her own sentence. "Not like I won't end up on it in a moment anyway." The two stand in silence starring at each other before the laughter starts up again.

They climb up the rope latter into the wooden house. The walls have drawings and carvings all over them. The floor was covered in blankets and pillows. Tiger and Felix didn't worry nor care for them at the moment. They're a little too busy pulling the clothes off of the other ones body. Tiger grabbed one of the blankets and throwing it of the bottom half of them.

* * *

 

Felix looked out the treehouse making sure no one was out there. Then smiled at the girl still asleep. He carefully climbed out, running back towards the beach. The sun lucky hadn't come up yet, which meant he had time to make a good excuse for why he wasn't at the camp last night.

"Not even a good bye." He took in a sharp breath hearing his lovers voice. "Note, Kiss, nothing." She was trying not to yell. "Shh." He turned around. "If anyone ask you wanted extra training and I was just helping you out." He explained. "I don't get it. Why can't they know?" She ask him. "You think I don't want them to know. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He got his serious look. "But," she continues his sentence. "I don't trust them. Trusting Pan took time. I trusted Linda because we are a lot alike. I trust you because I can feel it." He smiles at her. "Prove it." She traps his gaze with her own.

"I've never had a family before Pan, Linda, and you. My mom left me to my aunt when I was a baby. She kept me in the basement. When my uncle died she remarried quickly. I was only 5 then.  Her knew husband made me work for food and a place to sleep." He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. Tiger looked him in the eye seeing the pain. "Their daughter had no idea I was her cousin. I lived with them for 9 years. Finally on my 14th birthday I ran away. That's when Pan's shadow found me. It saved my life." He bit his lip.

She was about to hug him when Linda came running down the beach like every morning at sunrise. The two look up seeing the oranges,reds,and yellows painted across the sky. They smiled forgetting their previous conversations. "It's pretty right?" Linda stopped behind them. Tiger nodded, but Felix was too focused on it to even hear sounds.The two girls smile at each other, laughing a little. Felix finally snaps back to reality just as the rest of the lost boys and Pan. Linda hugged her husband smiling, "isn't the sunrise beautiful?" "Of course." He kisses her cheek and she quietly giggled.

Pan looks over at Felix knowing that awkward look. Every day the lost boys came out to the beach to make sure the pirates weren't doing anything and to just sit around and talk. Pan walked over to Tiger, who is sitting in her sand her feet in the ocean. "He sits down next to her and whispers, "Felix and Linda don't need to know that I know." She smiled a little the whispered back,"thanks Peter." He stood back up and went to talk to Felix.

"Where are they going?" One of the lost boys teased Tiger, as Felix and Pan walked into the woods. She gave him a 'what' look. "Jealous that Pan gets more time with your boyfriend then you?" He continued, all the lost boys laughing. "Still mad I won't fuck you." She stood up and walked farther down the beach. The laughter increased among the lost boys.

Linda ran down the beach and caught up with Tiger. "Hey." She smiled. Tiger smiled back. "Don't listen to James. He's a fucking dumbass." They laughed. "Linda. If I didn't know that his dead body would be in the middle of the ocean right now." The two continued to laugh. "Where do you think they're going?" Linda ask looking out at the jungle. Tiger shrugged and the two went back to laughing.

Pan and Felix walked though the jungle quickly until they came to a clearing. "So is everything ok with you?" Pan ask. "What do you mean?" Felix looked at him hoping he had no idea about him and Tiger. "You seem a little down. Like when I brought you here." Pan remembered bringing Felix to Neverland as a broken child. "Today is the day my sister died. She was the first person to care about me. I just don't speak of her much." Felix explained to his 'king'. Pan nodded even though he knew that there was something else, he also knew what it was. "Well Linda and I are here if you need us."

 


	2. Sticks and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Tiger have some girl time. Tiger confesses something to her friend.

Linda and Tiger continue to walk down the beach hoping to just get away from the boys on the island. For some reason you just can't seem to have any girl time with lost boys everywhere you turn. "So where were you and Felix last night?" Linda ask now that they couldn't see a single lost boy. "How did you know we were gone?" Tiger face grew a little worried that they were caught. "Well after training Felix ran off and you had been on the beach. To be honest if Peter hadn't said he knew where y'all where," Linda started explaining. "Right. I had ask for extra help and Felix offered. He should have told Pan." She quickly used the lie Felix had told her to, she could only hope he would do the same. 

"So what do you think the pirates are up to?" Linda gave Tiger that evil grin. "Maybe we should go, make sure they're still on that ship of theirs." Tiger smirked. The two raced each other down the beach out towards the pirates cove. They both stayed close to each other, no one staying in the lead very long. 

* * *

Carefully the girls snuck abord the 'Jolly Roger', watching for pirates every step of the way. Creek! Tiger's foot landed on the wrong borde. "Shh." Linda turned. Then they heard foot steps running up from bellow deck. Up ran Tinkerbell and Captain Hook. "Well, if it isn't the tiger and Mrs. Demon." Hook grinned an evil grin. "Touch us and Peter will kill you." Linda quickly threatens. "Plus you don't want your crew to know you're sleeping with the fairy." Tiger says seeing that Tink was now wearing Hook's shirt. "Run to cave fairy." Linda yells, Hooks smile fading. "Let's make a deal?" Linda offers signaling Tiger to run and follow Tink. This deal was her way off of this ship.  "What does her majesty have in mind?" Hook teases.

Tiger follows Tink staying just out of sight. She used the training Felix had given her for when they skunk off to meet. Suddenly a hand covers her mouth and another holds one of her wrist. She pulled to get loss, but quite when the hand turned her to face the being attached to it. "Felix." She took in a beath, placing her hand on his chest. "I did mean to scare you." He said letting go of her arm. "Sure." She said sarcastically, knowing he did. "Where's Pan?" She ask not seeing the leader in whom he had left with. "Linda had sent him a magic message and he left." The two laughed.

"So this morning you told me a story about your life." She grabbed his hand. He nodded slowly, hoping not to speak more of it. "I owe you a story now." Tiger squeezed his hand. "When I was a little girl my mom got pregnant. He wasn't my father. After having my brother my parents fought a lot." She looked down not wanting to continue. Felix looked at her in an understanding way. "My father, he," her voice slowly began to break. "He beat us. My mom, me. He tried to beat my brother but I would get in the way. He said that I was born the child of trash and me and Zani, my bother, would die just as other mother lived. Worthless." The tears slowly ran down her face. Felix watch as each hit the ground. He wanted to stop them, but just couldn't move.  "I abandoned my brother and my people. That was after my mother left. Every day I am here I am reminded that there is an innocent boy whom I was given to love. And I left him." The tears stopped and her voice had no more emotion. "Come with me." Felix says looking around then running down a trail. 

* * *

"It sounds fair." Hook says to Pan and Linda was they civily talk. "Alright I guess we have a deal." Pan responded just as Linda opened her mouth. The two walked off the ship, Linda looking a bit angry. As soon as they where far enough away from anyone else they stopped. "What the fuck?" Pan screamed at his wife trying not to kill her. "What the fuck were you thinking? Were you thinking? What made you and Tiger think they was a good idea?" Pan continued to yell. Linda opened her mouth but Pan interrupted. "No, you aren't aloud to speak right now."

He turns his back to her, them turns around and hugs her. "What the fuck? What if he had killed you two? What the fuck would I do?" He pulled her as close to him as her could. Tighting his grip so it felt like even magic could move her. "I love you." She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. "I love you too. That doesn't mean you don't have to be careful." He kissed her forehead.

"The captain, the fairy, anyone would take you if they thought they could get me to do what they want." He took her chin in one of his strong hands. "Would you?" She ask looking him dead in the eye, almost like she was challenging him. "They touch you. They want me to kill them slowly and painfully. Of course I will. And I'll make sure to finish by ripping out their shadow." The two laughed at how protective he was over her. 

"You know you're in big trouble right?" He got serious. Of course she hadn't a clue how to do that. "What's my punishment?" She whispered in a sexy tone. "Well I have a few ideas." He spoke into her neck. "Let's see which works best." They both laughed. 

* * *

"Good bye." Felix whispered looking out of the treehouse window. "Bye." Tiger smiles, poring a cup a tea. As soon as he knew it was clear he climbed out. Just before his foot hit the ground he heard a stick snap. He hopped down and looked behind himself. 

Then he looked back at the treehouse and smiled. "You did good but not good enough." He called knowing it was a group of lost boys. Out from the trees came the lost boy who was picking on Tiger and one other. "If you tell anyone I was hear I will feed you to the mermaids." He hadn't even turned around and he knew who it was. "Yes sir." One whispered. "What?" He had heard but acted as if he didn't. "We understand sir." The other said and the two ran back into the woods.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to quit focusing on the lost boys. I real just want to add something different to the book. This is like the bridge to a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

Hook stood on the deck of his ship waiting for Pan to up hold his end of the deal. Then he heard someone fall. He turned around, pulling out his sword. There in front of him was Wendy Darling and Tinker bell. Tink was standing and Wendy was laying on the ground. Tink handed Hook a note that Pan had given her. 

'Here is my end of the deal. I suggest living up to your end. You can stear a ship with two hooks but could do much else.' The note read. At the bottom Pan and Linda had signed it. "Oh bloody great. His signature means something." Hook said sarcastically. "Why are we here?" Tink ask, bending down to help the child in front of her. 

"I only ask for you. The kid must have been part of a package deal." He looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Pan sold us to you? For what?" Tink yelled. "Well he just said that he would let you leave with me or even bored the ship, because he can stop you," Hook tried to stall. "No." Tink glared. "When we caught Linda and Tiger Lily on bored things got complicated. When you and Tiger Lily left Linda ask if we could make a deal so Pan didn't know they were here and the crew didn't know you were. I thought, just use her as a leverage but she called Pan and we made a deal. He didn't stop you from being on the ship my crew never knows and I won't kill her next time she comes aboard.  He said he'd make sure you were for it tonight." Hook explains.

"Then why send Wendy too?" Tink looked at the pirates. "I don't know but we could lay her to rest and continue earlier." He suggested. Tink smiled and the two carried her to a bed. Then closed the door to the captains charmers and began making out. He sucked her neck hard enough to leave a mark for days. 

* * *

Wendy work up seeing where she was. It was better than the cage, but she had to get off this ship. The she heard a moan she echo down the hall. She follows the sound and creeks open the door. "Oh my God!" She yells seeing Tink and Hook laying on a bunk making out. "Care to join?" Tink ask not caring she was a kid. Wendy stood in the door way for a moment before closing it and walking out. She heard them laughing and opened the door. "Change your mind?" Hook ask looking up at her. Tink giggled as Wendy stood wondering what to do. 

* * *

Wendy and Tink got dressed as hurried off the ship careful not to be found by the crew. Wendy knew it was time to go back to her cage, but damn freedom was almost worth losing her brothers. She began to walk back to Pan's camp. "I know what you're thinking Wendy." She heard Linda's voice. Quick she turned around but no one was there. "I'll ask Pan to let you be free a bit longer. If you want that?" The voice echoes. "Yes but my brothers." Wendy argued with her temptation. "Not forever, just a week." Linda's voice filled the girls head. "Well I guess for week." Wendy began to brake. "Go find Tink. I'll tell Pan." The voice assured her then laughed as Wendy ran though the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm not to sure what to do with the book now so please please please give me an idea or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Pan have some alone time. Tiger finds out Pan isn't the only one who knows.

Linda sat on the ground, in Pan's shirt and her tights. "I will need my shirt back, no rush, just before we go back to camp." He whisperes, bending down behind her. "That was mean." Linda reaches her hand behind her and around his neck. Then she leans back and pulls him down into a kiss. She leans a little farther pulling him onto his hands and knees. She let go and leaned forward. His hands were now covered in dirt and he didn't even have his shirt to wipe it off on. "That right there was mean." He tells her, wiping his hand on the back of the shirt she wore. "Hey." She turns around yelling at him. "Love you." He reminds her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. Her hand are pressed against his chest, not to resist, but just 'going with the wind'.

His hands travel down back as one kiss turns to two then three, etc. He slips his hands under the shirt. She shiveres as his cold fingers press against her warm skin. His lips slowly move from her lips to her neck. She inhales sharply every time his lips leave her skin, calling him back to her neck. "Two years, and everyday I swear you taste better." He says looking into her deep blue eyes. "Thank you." She responds not sure what to say.  

"You know you're still in trouble, right?" Pan asks. "I was hoping you'd forget that." Linda says climbing into his lap. "When have I ever forgotten anything?" He looks her in the eye. She wraps her tiny little legs around him, pressing their body together. "You could just let it slide." She says to him in a sexual way.

Pan gives her the look that a three year old gets when they are begging for the one thing they're not aloud to have. "Now Linda, what would that teach you?" Pan has this parent voice, which she hates. "Come on. Please." She whines to him. He continues to look at her like she's a child. "Peter." Lin begs. "No." He tells her.

"Would it help if I took the shirt off?" She asks. Feeling his hands tense up on her back she smiles, knowing that was probably the key. "Do you want to take it off me, or should I do it?" She asks him feeling his hands move up her back. Linda can feel Pan resisting his urge to pull the shirt off right there. To stop himself form giving her what she wanted he moves his hands from her back to her sides.

She leans in and kisses him hard, almost hard enough to knock him onto his back. She really is the sweetest thing he has ever had a taste of, and he's over 200 years old. Feeling his own hands doing what she wanted, he forces them from her perfectly shaped body. To keep his hands busy, Pan runs his fingers though her long black hair. "You sure you don't want to forget about it?" She whispers, had moving from his lips to his strong neck. With one of his hands cups her chin, bringing her eye level to his. "Can you convince me to?" He asks, watching the smile grow on her face. "First, what about Tiger?" She ask, thinking of the girl who was with her. "Felix said he had it covered." Pan answers, knowing what it really meant when the lost boy said that. Lin shrugs and kisses him knocking him onto his back.

* * *

Tiger sat in tree watching a few of the lost boys shoot arrows at apples. "Tiger." A voice from behind her whispers her name. She turns to see one of the lost boys that had caught Felix. "Derek." She smiles not knowing he is now in in the secret. "We need to talk, but not here." She nods and the two climb down from the tree. 

They began to walk into the jungle and once they're alone he stops. She can see that he is a bit nervous, but thinks little of it. "James and I were walking though the woods," he nervously begans. "We came across Felix, leaving your treehouse." He looks down hoping she won't be angry. "I won't tell I swear, but," the boy frantically explains. "James would do anything to me with him." Tiger finishes his sentence. Derek nods opening his mouth, but stopping as Tiger walks farther into the jungle. 

Knowing where James would be at this time. "James!" She yells seeing him sitting alone. "Yes." He walks up to her smiling. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you personally." She threatens him without hesitation. "Why would I do that?" He ask her hoping this would go somewhere. She smiles at him, almost reading him mind. Then she looks him in the eye and punches him in the face. He stumbles backwards a little bit and she walks away. "Damn." He whisperes. 

Tiger continues to walk deeper into the thickening jungle. She always hated being alone in Neverland. She still hadn't learned the whole island, but she's pretty sure this path leads to the tree house. Of course she normally came from the beach. Tiger sits down on a rock trying to figure out where she was, when she hears laughter in the distance. She walks a little farther , towards the sound. Looking over a bush she see Linda and Pan, well being married.

She ducks back behind the bush and sits down. "Could have lived forever never seeing that." She whispers to herself. "Hey." Felix jumps down from a tree and lands in front of her. "Down." She says pulling him down to sit next to her. "Is everything ok?" He ask not knowing that the couple were behind them. "Pan and Lin." She whispers and he gives her an  _oh gross_ look. "That's not really what I was talking about." He tells her. "Can we talk somewhere else?" She ask, as the sounds behind them grew louder. "Ya." He nods and they go running though the jungle. 

They stop at the tree house. "So what's up?" She asks. "I found James in the woods with a broken nose." He looks at her a little disappointed. "And." She swallows hard knowing she was in trouble. "He thinks you crazy." Felix starts laughing. "Are you laughing?" He looks at him starting to chuckle too. He nods laughing too hard to speak. "I broke his nose?" She looks at him in shock of her own strange. He continues to laugh about it. "So does this mean he'll leave me alone?" Tiger got excited. Felix nods holding his breath in an attempts to stop laughing. "That's," she begins, but has no words for it. Felix takes a breath and looks her dead in the eye. "Hot." He says for her. The two quickly hug each other glad that he would leave her alone. 

 


End file.
